THE WORST THING EVER HAPPENED
by japerbeth
Summary: The students have returned . What will happen to Nina? Will she come back?read it to see what happens
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys so my last story was a bummer. This ones better. So read on...**

3rd person pov

"OUTER SPACE ALIENS ARE INVADING US!", Alfie shouted

The residents of Anubis house had just settled in for the new the best part? as senior had just arrived yesterday but were welcomed with a shocking news.

_falshback_

_Fabian,Joy,Mara,Eddie,Alfie,Patricia,Jerome had just walked into the Anubis estate._

_"Welcome back to creepy towers",a bored Patricia muttered under her breath just enough so that no one else other than the Sibuna could hear._

_"Honey i'm home!",an excited Eddie shouted as he entered the house with a big grin plastered on his face._

_Trudy walked in and gave each of them a big hug._

_"Hello lovelies! I missed you all so much!"_

_"We missed you too Trudy...ah...has Nina come? cause she hasn't even answered my calls ",asked Fabian._

_"Ya where is she?",asked Patricia"we dint see her at the school gate also"_

_ "Eddie did you see her at the airport?"_

_"No"_

_Just then arrived with a grim look on his face._

_"Students, I have some bad news which i would like you to hear",he said._

_"what news?",asked joy_

_"well it is about Nina Martin"_

_Every one remained silent and gestured him to continue_

_"Nina Martin..._

**Ha! what a cliff hanger **

**i'll update the next chapter soon**

**pls send me reviews kay!**


	2. Chapter 2

**hey guys! thanks for the reviews and all..**

**i hope you liked the last chapter **

**this is the next one which continues the last cliff hanger**

**so enjoy!**

LAST

_"Nina Martin..._

NOW

"Nina martin has had a major accident in is a major one i believe, so said by her grandmother. I would like two of you to go and see her there",said .

He was answered with shocked silence.'Nina had an accident' was the thought on everyone's mind. Or as in case of Fabian it was'WHAT!is she okay?how did that happen?'and a lot moe questions going through his head.

Eddie pov

Nina had an accident?

Being her Osirian i cared for her after a moments silence i raised my hand

"I'll go",i said.

I was the first one to recover after all

"Since i know the place, i can be a good guide".The others nodded. They knew all about my secret so no one objected.

I looked at Fabian who was still shocked too speak. I knew that he wanted to go.

"Even Fabian will come", i said in his behalf.

He gave me a grateful smile which i returned.

"Very well, you will leave tomorrow",said dad and then he went away.

_end of flashback_

So here we are, Alfie shouting about aliens while Fabian and me were ready to leave.

We both said goodbye and left the house. The i heard a voice...

_wait and watch osirian what i do to all of you..._

Percy pov

Hey! For those of you who don't know me i'm Percy Jackson and blah blah blah...Seriously! don't you get tired speaking about yourself all the time?

Anyway, Annabeth got a distress call about her cousin having an accident and blah blah i dint listen to the details much so we left camp. We had to go to the airport to pick some one up from Nina's(annabeth's cousin) school.

Thee were two guys one blonde and the other had black hair.

So here we are sitting in the airport and waiting for them. I felt a tap on my shoulder and turned around

Yup here they were. "Hey i'm Percy Jackson",i said " and this is Nina's cousin Annabeth, my girlfriend".

the blonde guy shook hands"i'm Eddie and that's Fabian, Nina's boyfriend"

Fabian pov

So the plane ride took hours and we finally reached America.

we had to search a guy with black hair, sea green eyes and a girl with blonde hair and grey eyes.

we found them at last

after introductions we went to the hospital but before entering a girl bumped into Eddie. She had brown eyes and brown hair.

she looked surprised wen she saw him

"Eddie! long time no see",and then she hugged him. I then thought about god once she found out then...

"Hey katherine...um...i'm in a hurry can we talk like...afterwords?",he said. He looked nervous and i was going to ask him about that later.

The girl pouted but said bye and went away.

"Guys hurry" said annabeth. Percy held her and the walked together smiling.

I felt like crying thinking about Nina and me but i had to be positive.

We reached the room.

I saw her and believe me , my heart skipped a beat when saw her.

She was looking pale and weak. Her left leg was broken and see was unconcious.

I swear if i find the person who did that to her i would shred him to pieces!

She opened her eyes and looked a me"Fabian...",she said.

Annabeth leaned down and whispered something and left leaving me and Eddie in the room.

"Nina how are you?"

"well,i'm jumping up and down"

i chuckled

"is that so?"

"yeah...Hey Fabian?"

"Yeah?"

"Can you do me a favour?"

"Sure neens "

"take my locket back... Eddie-'she said looking at him"-you'll need this".

just when she gave me the locket it started to glow...

**So one more clifhanger right?**

**i'll updae soon and pls send reviews!**


	3. Author's note

**Hey guys!**

**i know this is not a chapter I'M SO SORRY**

**i was busy with school work and Christmas was coming**

**i promise to update soon**

**BTW what do you think about joining Sibuna? cause i would love to add OC's**

**so if you want to join here's what you have to say:**

**"I,****(YOUR NAME),**** being of sound and mind,promise to **

**protect the secrets of Anubis house and **

**stand by my fellow club members"**

**so! what are you waiting for?**

**write it to me and be my OC!**


	4. A camp?

fabian pov

When nina gave me the locket it started to glow in a bright red colour and then suddenly the stone vanished

'what's happening?' i thought

'Oh no...it's time!', nina said

' time for what?' , i asked her

'The quest for the eye of Horus', she replied" Quick call Annabeth and percy inside!"

'um...OK'

Percy POV

Annabeth and I (Gods! annabeth seems to be rubbing off me!) were

talking about the recent activities of camp when this guy eddie turned up.

'Hey! did you meet her?' i asked

'Yeah she wanted me to call you guys inside' he told us.

'Kay we'll be there in a minute or two' said Annabeth.

We entered the room and i sensed the air that something was up.

My hand crept into my jeans pocket where my lethal ballpoint pen was.

'Annabeth the Quest has started, take them to camp they'll be safe there' Nina said with a grim look on her face.

Oh BTW did i forget to mention that Nina was Annabeth's Half sister? actually from the roman side, Minerva.

'OK nina' annie said'Come boys let's go'

Annabeth pov

We took them to camp as per nina's instructions

They asked a lot of questions and we answered them. finally i'm home,

that mortal world full of Monsters was giving me creeps!

We met Chiron a the big house.

he asked us to sit down

'Why are we here?' asked eddie

'Child, as you are 's Osiran we expect you to lead our quest to search for the eye of Horus' said chiron' come with me'

Eddie pov

The half horse Chiron took me up to what seemed like an attic.

'Go up there and take your prophecy' he said

I nodded and walked up.

There was a red haired girl looking an antique. She looked at me and suddenly closed her eyes.

Green smoke came out of her mouth and swirled around her.

Then in an ancient voice she spoke:(A:N/i'm not good at rhyming nor in making prophecies kay?)

' FIVE SHALL GO EAST TO THE FORMER HOME

THE MARK OF HORUS LIES IN ROME

A PRISONER WHOM YOU SHOULD FREE

AND OLD EVIL FROM WHOM YOU SHALL FLEE

YOU SHALL GIVE UP ONE ON DUTY'S CALL

AND FOUR SHALL RETURN WITH WHAT MATTERS MOST IN ALL'

...

TO BE CONTINUED!

SO FINALLY I GOT TIME TO UPTADE

SORRY I TOOK SO MUCH TIME

WELL BTW THE OC'S I GOT WERE PRETTY COOL

I'LL ADD YOU GUYS IN THE GROOVE SOON

PEACE OUT!


	5. The quest

**wohoo! finally i've become more active**

**and don't worry my OC'S i'll soon add you to the story**

**for now enjoy the next chapter because i dont know when i'll be able ti update the next**

**PEACE OUT!**

**Percy POV (A/N: I love starting it with him)**

Eddie was taking a lot of time in the attic. After what seemed like an eternity he came down carrying a body. Taking a closer look i saw it was Rachel Elizabeth Dare, our Oracle at camp half blood.

'Rachel! what happened to her?', i asked eddie

the boy was in some kind of trance. he came out of it and told us what had happened in there.

' so 5 of us can go?' Chiron asked. Eddie nodded at us.

'Since Eddie is leading the quest, it is him who will decide who is going' said annabeth

'kay, i would like Fabian to be a part of it too' he said

Chiron nodded'No child, he is not blessed with any power and is not a demigod. I'm afraid he cannot go'

'But-'fabian started

'Chiron is right. besides you can stay with nina for that while' said annabeth.

'okay so this is settled. Annabeth and Percy can you please call all the campers for this meeting? I would like all of them to participate' Chiron said

'OK' annabeth and i said together and went off.

(TIME LAPSE)

**Rhea POV**

Hey i'm Rhea Williams, Daughter of Zeus. Ya Ya i know you don't know me because i am newly claimed.

percy and annabeth had come by telling us to assemble for the meeting.

so here i am looking at two new boys on the podium along with Chiron and camp leaders Percy Jackson( my cousin) and Annabeth Chase.

I was standing with my twin Kayla. We both were wondering what was all this was about when Nataile ,Daughter of Apollo joined us.**(A/N: Sorry i just did not know how to fit you in. But don't worry i accepted your pledge. Thanks 4 writing!)**

'Hey guys!' she said. Nataile, my sister and i were friends from school. we had arrived at camp at the same time.

'HEROES! WARRIORS!'Chiron bellowed

'This is Eddie Miller, the Osiran Host-' mummurs were heard'- he is on a special quest to find the eye of Horus-'more chattering'-i would like Rhea and Kayla Williams, Nataile Johnson and Travis Stoll to please accompany him on it'

Me? On a quest? With my sister and best friend along with my crush Travis?

Woah.

This is going to be an intresting Quest...

**so you like it?**

**if yes. then PLEASE REVIEW!**

**I will come back with the next chapter soon.**


	6. We leave

**I cannot believe i'm updating it day by day!**

**I have finally inserted my OC's!**

**Me: Guys can anyone please tell the disclamier?(Puppy doggy eyes)**

**Fabian: Can you not? That expression is too cute to withstand!**

**Nina: CUTE? WHO CUTE?**

**Fabian:Uh-Oh...**

**(Fabian runs while Nina chases him)**

**Nico: So childish...**

**Me: Woah! Nico don't scare people by appearing out of nowhere**

**Nico: do you want me to give the diaclamier or no?**

**Me: PLEASE **

**Nico: SHE DOES NOT OWN PERCY JACKSON AND THE OLYMPIANS AND HOUSE OF ANUBIS. THEY ALL BELONG TO RICK RIORDAN AND TEEN NICK...happy now?**

**Me:yeah**

**Kayla POV**

So after Chiron makes the announcements, Rhea and i go and pack for the quest.

I don't know why Rhea was acting strange. She was blushing furiously! Sometimes i wonder if she really is my sister. She acts like those stuck up Aphrodite girls. Thalia was filing us with details on how to survive on a Quest. yes, Thalia was back from hunting and stuff. Even Jason was here. They both were panicking more than us. Being the older siblings i guess its natural.

'You have extra clothes?, Ambrosia and Nectar?, Extra Drachmas?-' Thalia asked us.

'-Yes Thals. You now that its the 10th time you're asking us that?' i butted in.

'um...' she was looking down embarrassed.

' Hey, we'll be alright' i told her smoothingly. We'd faced Gaia and the giants when we came to camp. Surely we could handle this one right?

'Just promise that you won't die' she said.

'Thals! that's a big thing to do',i told her

'ya, i know...'she trailed away.

Suddenly the door opened. Travis was outside. Rhea became a beet red face when she saw him. He noticed and blushed slightly. Seriously what's wrong with her?Does she like him?

My thoughts were interrupted by Travis.

'Girls, its time to leave. Eddie and Nataile are waiting for us beside Thalia's Tree. Let's go' he said.

'Okay' i said.

Rhea and I said our goodbyes and went to the tree.

**Travis POV**

I'M GOING ON A QUEST WITH RHEA WILLIAMS!

Me and Katie had broke up a month ago**(A/N:sorry tratie fans!)** and i had fallen head over heels for the newly claimed daughter of Zeus. She had light brown hair and electric blue complexion is a lot fairer than her twin Kayla. I don't know why Kayla hates me so much. Is it because i pranked her by dying her hair pink? yeah, it could be that.

Any way, i had packed my bag for the quest and found that everyone had reached.

'Guys we are getting late. W should probably leave now' said Eddie.

I nodded and we set off to Greece because we suspected that "THE FORMER'S HOME" would be it.

I looked back at camp half blood and dreaded that i would not come back for a while but also enjoyed the fact that maybe Rhea and I could be an 'item' when we came back...

**so how was this?**

**well i liked it and hoped that you guys will too**

**see you later!;0**


	7. A shock!

**me: Hey so i left you all waiting at the beginning of the quest. so...any body giving the disclaimer?**

**Nico: i'm not doing it this time.**

**me: (puppy doggy eyes)**

**Nico: you know what? Percy gives those looks better than you.**

**me: Oh really? i see you are still noticing him a lot...**

**Nico: Uh-i...ah...NO!( tries to slip into the shadows)**

**me: (pulls him back) you ain't goin' anywhere without my disclaimer, young man.**

**Nico: OK OK she does not own anything regarding the story. DONE!**

**Eddie pov**

My life is messed up. its hard to i first come to the house of anubis, people ignore me cause i'm American. Then i get to know hat the house is possesed by an egyptian god and i'm the Osiran. Then things get weirder first, dad tells us to go to America to see Nina, then her weird sister with boyfriend take us to this camp. There we get to know that the Greek gods are rel and Alive too!.We get a prophecy from a red head and now i have to go with four people i dont even know on a quest to Greece!)Sadly, without fabian) Omnious much?

Any way, we were on our way to the airport when Nataile and Travis started freaking out.

"NO AIR TRAVEL!",Nataile shrieked.

"YES I AGREE WITH SUNNY GIRL O'ER HERE FOR THE FIRST TIME. why can't we just go by road?" Travis asked.

I mentally groaned.

"You doofus! we have to cross the Atlantic Ocean to get to Greece so we cannot travel by land. And land i still too dangerous right now because gaea has just slept. For the 10th time, dad told us that he won't blast you into bits",Kayla said much exasperated.

"Yeah we had a great time convincing dad though. Seriously, he hasn't blasted percy out of the sky yet. what do you think will make him blast you guys when we, his daughters, are with you. if he did that, Thalia's arrow would be sticking out from his head.", Rhea said.

Then they both shut up.

Thank God! oops...Gods.

line break

Travis pov

We reached Greece in like, 9 hours?

i dont know cause i dint keep track. i was busy looking at Rhea. She was consoling me that her dad would not blow us to bits. Somehow, i relaxed a little when she told me that. It was an instant feeling like Piper's charmspeak. But that was a daughter of Aphrodite thing right? How could she have _that power?_

After about 1 hour on the streets of Greece, we heard a growling sound.

We all looked back. Sure enough, there was a monster with the same description Percy had given me, back when he, thalia and annabeth had gone on their 3rd quest. It was , the manticore.

"My, my... i've been waiting so long. its such an honor to meet _you_ rhea williams!" it said

We all froze in our tracks hearing what he just said.

Kayla pov

Wait what?

"What do you mean? what are you talking about?" i asked.

"Oh, i see...you dont know her full parentage? Well then, ask her to re introduce herself."

"Rhea. Explain." i looked at her.

"I-I-" She blacked out.

**How was this?**

**Ok so have any of you got a clue to who Rhea is?**

**Review to tell me**

**bye!**


	8. The eye of HORUS?

Hey guys next chapter...

Travis Pov

Suddenly as Rhea blacked out, i being the closest one near her, caught her just in time preventing her from falling down.

"MANTICORE! WHY DO YOU ALWAYS DISSAPOINT ME?" a voice boomed.

"Si-Sir, i'm sorry i did not-" he started.

"STOP IT! DONT GIVE ME YOUR EXPLANATIONS!" the voice boomed.

"Okay sir! i'll tell them" the manticore said.

The voice subsided then.

"Listen up demigods, as much as i would love to eat you up right now, i am here to deliver a message from Olympus. Zeus wants you guys there. When i go, you will flash out instantly." it said.

We nodded.

Rhea pov

The world was dark. I was scared. There was no one near me. Images moved around me like memories. Angry, dissappointed images. I has started my flashback. I remembered the time I was born.

"Congratulations! they are twins. Two girls.", the doctor said.

"Thank you, doctor.", dad had said.

A lady walked up beside him. She was gorgeous.

I noticed my mother's eyes widen. I then realised that I wasn't a demigod. I was a goddess. A daughter of Zeus and Aphrodite. My sister was always jealous of me. She used to call me an 'odd bitch' just because I was a goddess and she was just a demigod. I never fit in with my mother and my sister. My mother treated me like crap. Then, on my 13th birthday, everything changed. The same lady I saw before, appeared to me that day.

"Happy birthday,sweetie!", she said.

"Who are you?", I asked.

"I am...your mother.", she said.

I was shocked. Too stunned to even move. This gorgeous lady was my mother? This is insane! The world's insane. I am insane. Whoa! where did that come from? Then i was angry. Angry at her for leaving me like that.

"Oh dear, those thoughts are not good! watch your words, child.", she scolded.

Could she read my mind?

"Why, yes i can.", she said reading my mind yet again.

Then, I suddenly got a feeling of shock. Not shocked as in emotion, but electrically and physically shocked. It felt like as if Zeus's lightening bolt struck me. I opened my eyes. I was in Olympus. In front the entire council.

How was this?  
>I Promise to update soon!<p>


End file.
